Kokoro Connect Episode 2
is the second episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Taichi meeting Iori on his way to school and the two check to make sure both are in their correct body. At that moment, the two are taken away by Inaba, Aoki and Yui, each of them panicking over being in the wrong body. Hiding in their clubroom, the three StuCS members anxiously await the phenomenon to wear off while Taichi prepares tea. Yui complains about how she keeps getting placed in Aoki's body, wishing she would get Iori's if anything. Aoki (in Inaba's body) mentions that Taichi and Iori do not need to wait with them, though Iori insists she's enjoying herself. Suddenly, all three members return to their respective bodies. Visiting their homeroom teachers, Gotou (Taichi, Iori and Inaba's teacher) questions his students why they were absent during 3rd period. Lying through her teeth, Inaba states that all five of them suffered from food poisoning and Gotou decides to buy it, excusing his students. Later, Taichi and Iori praise Inaba's lying skills and just as Taichi wonders if Yui and Aoki got off the hook, too... he suddenly finds himself in Yui's classroom. Realizing he and Yui switched bodies, Taichi flees to a bathroom for privacy. Unfortunately, he enters the men's restroom first, startling several boys inside. Remembering he is in Yui's body, Taichi has no choice but to hide in the girls' restroom. Calling Inaba, Taichi relays his situation but just as sudden as the swap occurred, Taichi and Yui switch back to their respective bodies. Iori, who was comforting Yui in Taichi's body, blushes when Taichi returns, and Yui is enraged to find herself in the girls' restroom, demanding to know what Taichi was doing. Arriving at the clubroom after having bathroom cleaning duty, Taichi is confronted by Iori who demands to know what happened between him and Fujishima the previous day. Taichi comes clean and, to Iori's horror, admits to have fondled her breasts while he was in control of her body. Taichi tries to defend himself but Yui also questions why Taichi was in the girls' restroom, though he clarifies he was simply trying to find a place to hide. Iori continues to sob, distressed now that she knows her class representative lusts after her. Yui questions what kind of person Fujishima is and Inaba describes her as a well-mannered model student, very unlike the person that Taichi encountered the previous day. Aoki cuts in, demanding to know how large Iori's breasts were and Inaba flies boiling hot tea in his face as his reward. Subsequently, Inaba outright informs everyone that the bra sizes of Iori, Yui and herself are C, A and B, respectively. Yui is embarrassed but Aoki proudly insists that what Yui lacks in bust, she makes up for with charm. Just as Inaba demands they get back on topic with the body-swapping phenomenon, the group's squabbling is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Gotou. Inaba notes Gotou's unusually lifeless disposition, asking if he is sick, but Gotou insists the body he is using is in good shape, though his own spirit is rather lacking. In addition, Gotou wonders if the club is panicking due to the body-swapping phenomenon. Gotou's line unsettles and confuses the StuCS who wonder how he knew about the phenomenon. However, Gotou insists they stop calling him that name and instead refer to him as Heartseed. Dubbing himself an "observer," Heartseed states he is controlling Gotou's body to communicate with the club. Revealing that he has taken an interest in the club members, Heartseed has initiated the body-swapping phenomenon for his own entertainment. He explains that the members of the Cultural Society will keep switching bodies at random until he is satisfied. Suggesting the group not inform anyone outside of the club about the phenomenon, Heartseed begins taking his leave only to be stopped by Inaba who refuses to act as his entertainment. Heartseed, suddenly using lightning-quick reflexes, breaks Inaba's grip on him and shoves her away. In retaliation, karate expert Yui charges at Heartseed, though he easily blocks all of her attacks before throwing her to the ground. With no one left to stop him, Heartseed exits (albiet sluggishly). Realizing who they're up against, the StuCS contemplate how to handle their seemingly impossible situation. Iori notes that when she checked up on Gotou afterwards he was his usual self and had no recollection of what happened. Taichi suggests asking for help, but the group agrees that getting more people involved would only worsen the situation. With no other choice, in the event they switch bodies again, Inaba suggests the best thing to do is to stay in contact, try to let no one see them and impersonate the person as best as they can. Everyone agrees. One week later, the group assembles at Inaba's house where she berates everyone for messing up on the plan they agreed on. To Inaba's frustration, everyone confesses to have accidentally entered the bathroom of the opposite sex at some point. Inaba also expresses concern if everyone has remained virtuous while controlling the bodies of others and everyone agrees it would be wrong to abuse each other's trust, which surprises Inaba. Yui then mentions how she was horrified to learn Iori lives alone, worrying for her friend's safety, though Iori does not seem to mind. On their way home, Iori switches bodies with Aoki and is delighted to see the world through his eyes. She approaches Yui, who retreats away from her, though she claims to have only done so because Iori is in Aoki's body. Later, at the train station, Iori (in Aoki's body), surprises Taichi by contemplating deep philosophical concepts. Iori notes how everyone has a unique personality that establishes identity, which is why Taichi refers to Aoki as Iori. However, personalities cannot be seen, but bodies can be, so, at some point, will they lose sight of who they are by continuously switching? Taichi becomes worried about Iori, only for her and Aoki to suddenly return to their respective bodies. The next day at school, Taichi reveals his concern about Iori to Inaba. Just as Iori arrives, Fujishima announces she needs two volunteers to help her do off-campus trash clean-up. With no one else in the class willing to step up, Taichi raises his hand only to realize he is in Inaba's body, and Fujishima signs her up. Furious at Taichi's mistake, Inaba (in Taichi's body) grudgingly volunteers as well. Iori teases Inaba (in Taichi's body) before the two leave, which Fujishima spies. On their way to the clean-up site with Fujishima, Inaba (still in Taichi's body), complains about their situation and Taichi apologizes. Suddenly, Fujishima stops and questions Taichi what his relation is to Iori: members of the same club, or something more? Taichi can only watch as Inaba (in Taichi's body) boldly declares Iori is his (Taichi's) and demands that Fujishima stay away from her. Differences Between Novel and Anime *During the fight between Kiriyama and Heartseed, the personalities of the StuCS members did not exchange after Kiriyama losing the fight. *Inaba leaving her room and the rest of the members subsequently throwing things around was omitted. *Iori telling Taichi about reasearching about personality exchange in manga and joking around about doing "that thing" that can only be done in a male's body before starting her conversation at the train station was also left out. Trivia *K-On!'s Nakano Azusa makes a cameo in the very first scene of the episode. She can be identified by her pigtails, her high school winter uniform and guitar case. *A promotional video for the anime adaption suggests the scene involving Aoki being hit with a pillow by Yui was going to be included in the anime, but ultimately was omitted in the final production. Category:Hito Random arc Category:Episodes